


Rêves d'enfant

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. - « Anakin Skywalker tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Padmé. Il attendait qu'elle revienne du Sénat. Il attrapa son databloc personnel et fouilla dedans : cela faisait 13 ans qu'il y inscrivait les choses les plus importantes. Il éplucha la liste de données, jusqu'au tout début. Son attention se porta alors sur un fichier du nom de : "Pour moi plus tard, quand je serai grand". Intrigué, Anakin s'affala sur le canapé et chargea le fichier. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêves d'enfant

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un texte datant de l'été 2012. x)

**« Rêves d'enfant »**

Anakin Skywalker tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Padmé. Il attendait qu'elle revienne du Sénat. Il attrapa son databloc personnel et fouilla dedans : cela faisait 13 ans qu'il y inscrivait les choses les plus importantes. Il éplucha la liste de données, jusqu'au tout début. Son attention se porta alors sur un fichier du nom de : _Pour moi plus tard, quand je serai grand_. Intrigué, Anakin s'affala sur le canapé et chargea le fichier.

_Cher futur moi,_

_Je viens d'arriver sur Coruscant, et je dois dire que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Tatooine. Ric Olié, l'homme qui pilotait le vaisseau de la Reine Amidala, m'a fait voir comment on pilotait un vaisseau spatial. Il était très sympa._

_J'ai offert un collier à Padmé, pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je crois que je l'aime, et j'espère qu'elle aussi._

_Ma mère me manque beaucoup, mais je sais que je la reverrai un jour et que je la libérerai, ainsi que tous les esclaves._

_J'espère que je deviendrai un Jedi, comme Qui-Gon. Je dois passer des tests tout à l'heure._

_Le Sénateur Palpatine a l'air très gentil, et il est vraiment préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe sur Naboo, sa planète._

_Les choses que je voudrais réaliser d'ici 20 ans : devenir un Jedi, libérer ma mère et tous les esclaves, épouser Padmé et finir ma vie avec elle. Je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à tout faire !_

_Anakin Skywalker_

C'est là que le Anakin du présent réalisa que sa vie était incomplète. Il avait certes épousé Padmé, son Ange, comme il aimait l'appeler, et allait devenir père... enfin, si Padmé survivait, évidemment. Il était aussi devenu un grand Jedi. Mais il avait échoué à libérer sa mère, qui est même morte, un peu par sa faute d'ailleurs : il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Les esclaves de Tatooine avait toujours la même situation, eux aussi.

Anakin se fit une autre promesse : il allait tout faire pour sauver Padmé, il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses proches sans avoir pu faire quelque chose. Elle ne mourrait pas, la guerre prendrait fin, et ils vivront heureux avec leur enfant. Anakin espérait que ce scénario soit possible, mais hélas il était beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Il y aurait forcément une ombre au tableau, restait à savoir laquelle...

A ce moment-là, il eut une vision de Padmé mourante. Obi-Wan suppliait la jeune femme de garder des forces, mais elle rendit l'âme en accouchant. Lorsqu'il réintégra l'instant présent, Padmé venait d'arriver, et elle lui rapportait qu'Obi-Wan trouvait Anakin très préoccupé et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui...

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver la totalité de mon travail sur Facebook en "likant" la page « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things » et sur Twitter en "followant" le compte IFaradien. =D


End file.
